At present, a Digital Signage apparatus was installed in a store such as a supermarket, a department store and the like, a commercial facility such as a shopping mall and the like, and a place selling a commodity, such as a business street, an underground street and the like, and advertising information (the picture and the image of the commodity to be propagandized, an article introducing or describing the propagandized commodity, and the like) relevant with the commodity to be propagandized was displayed after utilizing a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display or a plasma display and the like.